Electronic modules can be used to facilitate monitoring or control for applications such as chemical or industrial process control, motion control, building control such as for control of Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC), and SCADA. Such modules can have hardware interfaces that provide current or voltage output, and separate inputs such as for monitoring current, voltage, or resistance (such as for measurement using Resistance Temperature Devices (RTDs)). Electronic modules can provide signal conditioning, such as including one or more of filtering or protection devices, and can provide analog-to-digital conversion capability.